


We are never ever getting back together

by dksoosseul



Series: Taylor Swift songs [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, OT21 (NCT), break a relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksoosseul/pseuds/dksoosseul
Summary: La admisión del fin de una relaciónJungwoo por fin le dio fin a su relación con Lucas
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Taylor Swift songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029996
Comments: 2





	We are never ever getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> Cancion: We are never ever getting back together  
> Album: Red (2012)  
> Autor(es): Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback  
> Mensaje secreto: Cuando dejo de importarme lo que pensabas

**We are never ever getting back together**

_I remember when we broke up, the first time_ _  
Saying: This is it, I’ve had enough! ‘Cause, like  
We hadn’t seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed ‘space (what?)_

_-¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi Jungwoo? No nos hemos visto en varias semanas, mi debut con WayV está próximo y necesito tiempo, ya sabes cómo es todo el proceso de debut._

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo Lucas la primera vez que terminamos poniendo de pretexto su debut en WayV. ¡Junmyeon hyung y Yixing hyung seguían juntos a pesar de que Yixing estaba en China!

_Then you come around again and say: Baby_ _  
I miss you and I swear I’m gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Después de eso seguimos con una extraña relación, donde me llamabas diciendo que regresáramos y que ibas a hacer todo lo posible por cambiar, con las típicas palabras que me gustaban escuchar de tu voz “te amo” “ya cambie” “confía en mí, seremos los mejores”, pero también recuerdo que eso solo duro un día. Nuevamente poniendo a WayV antes que a mí.

_Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_ _  
We called it off again last night, but  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
This time, I’m telling you, I’m telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_ _  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Incluso ayer volvimos a romper, y estoy decidido, nosotros nunca, nunca volveremos a estar juntos, vamos ve y habla con tus nuevos amigos de WayV, para que ellos hablen con Ten, Kun y Sicheng y que ellos me hablen a mí, pero lo repito una y otra vez. Nosotros nunca, nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

_I’m really gonna miss you picking fights, and me_ _  
Falling for it, screaming that I’m right, and you  
Would hide away and find your peace of mind with some  
Indie record that’s much cooler than mine_

Realmente voy a extrañar tus actitudes de niño, el que buscaras pelea con los DREAM, por cualquier cosa, incluso voy a extrañar que llorabas por no debutar con DREAM, porque yo me enamoraba de todo eso. Voy a extrañar cuando fuimos a grabar el MV de BOSS, y empezamos una pelea en la nieve, donde yo termine ganando.

-Lucas dice que nuestra canción de Regular le gusta más que la de ustedes, que le da una especie de paz mental- Le decía Ten a Taeyong, mientras hablaban por teléfono y la llamada estaba en altavoz, porque estábamos preparando la cena – Pero todos sabemos por qué lo dice- Y siento las miradas de Taeyong, Doyoung y Jaemin sobre mí a lo que yo solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

_This time, I’m telling you, I’m telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me_

Esa misma noche me llamaste, diciendo lo mismo que hace meses atrás, pero esta vez ya no conteste, porque nosotros, nunca, nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

_I used to think that we were forever, ever_ _  
And I used to say: Never say never_

Yo pensaba que duraríamos para siempre y que nuca terminariamos, desde que iniciamos nuestra relación en tiempos de trainee, y decía nunca digas nunca, pero yo me refería a otras cosas ¡no a nosotros!

_Ugh, so he calls me up and he’s like: I still love you_ _  
And I'm like, I'm just  
Yeah, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
Like we are never getting back together  
Like, ever! No!_

-Me hablo anoche, diciendo todavía te amo- le dije a Jaehyun en un descanso mientras estábamos ensayando para el comeback -Y lo interrumpi diciéndole, Lucas ya hablamos sobre esto y es cansado sabes, necesitamos tiempo como tu dijiste, y le dije lo mismo que le he dicho, nosotros, nunca, nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

_We, getting back together_ _  
We, getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

__


End file.
